The Random TD Party In Mike's Basement
by WriterOfTheSky
Summary: All the ROTI Contestants are chillaxing in Mike's basement until the original TD contestants crash the party... What will happen? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

Mike scrolled down the list of random Total Drama couples that the fandom maniacs had created as the rest of the ROTI cast watched over his shoulder. It was a fun pastime for them as they hung out in Mike's basement.

"Hey, here's an odd one- Dawn and Scott!"

Scott laughed. "Like I'd ever go out with that weirdo."

Dawn stuck her nose in the air. "And I would never date some one with such a blackened aura. He only cares for his well-being, and not for anyone else's." Mike continued to scroll and read aloud the pairings, with many mixed reactions. "Dawn and Cameron" ignited blushes, "Lightning and Anne Maria" recieved a "Sha-WHAT" from Lightning and a shrug plus a cloud of hairspray from Ann Maria, and "Jo and Brick" resulted in Jo knocking the wind out of Brick with a pillow. Eventually, Scott had an evil yet epic idea. It would be pretty sweet revenge on some of his most hated 'companions'.

With a menacing smirk, he told the others his plan.

"Here's the idea," he told the others, "Every time a pairing is called, those two people have to make out. No excuses, no getting out of it, no nothing." This was greeted with some glares, so he pulled out old reliable. "Unless you're _scared,_" he finished, putting extra emphaisis on the last word.

It worked like a charm.

"Okay," Mike began, "Here's the first couple." He squinted, then read, "Lightning and Jo."

Jo looked like she was going to strangle Mike, Lightning, and Scott all at the same time, but her objections was interruped by Scott mouthing the word, "_Chicken..."_

She groaned. Might as well get it over with. She marched over to Lightning, gave him a quick kiss, then marched over to the farthest chair possible and sat down, crossing her arms. "Well, get on with it!"

Not wanting to face Jo's wrath-that would be stupid-he turned to the computer and read.

"Well, what is it?"

"NOTHING!" Mike yelled, startling everyone. " I mean, uh, n-nothing." He cringed.

"WELL?" Scott screeched, "WHAT IS IT?" Mike winced.

"W-Well, it's, uh," He paused for a second, then continued, "_Scott and Zoey,"_ He whispered.

Zoey looked pretty pissed, but got up, walked over to Scott, drew in closer, her eyelids fluttering shut...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..and gave Scott the Knee Of Justice. He fell to his knees and bawled bloody murder as the rest of the contestants burst into hysterical laughter. Zoey then proceeded to walk over to Mike and wrap her arms around his chest, causing him to blush. "Next couple?"

He was pretty shaken, but quickly recovered. "Uh, It's..." He read the next pairing. "B and Dawn."

B shrugged, silent as usual. Dawn smiled and walked over. Wrapping her small arms around his neck and kissd him lightly. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close. It was perfect.

That is, until a familiar fangirl stalker popped up randomly from behind the couch and snapped a picture with her cell. Dawn and B separated in shock as they gawked at Sierra along with everyone else.

Mike spoke first. "How the hell did you get in my basement?"

Sierra gave a crazed-fan-girl giggle in response. "Oh, you left your bedroom window open. I decided to join you guys after a long and heartfelt reading of your personal diary." Mike looked tramatized as she continued with, "And now, time to alert the entire Total Drama fandom that the B/Dawn rumors are True!" Before anyone could stop her, she tapped a few buttons on her phone, and, a few seconds later, it began to beep like crazy. "WOW! This is even more comments than the "Mike's Diary" Post!"

"WHAT THE-"

Scott laughed evilly as he whipped out his phone and began typing, still holding an ice pack to his crotch. He put on a girly, high pitched voice as he read, "August 4th, 2011. _Oh, I had the best day! I finally arrived at the Island, Camp Wawanakwa, and I met this wonderful girl-" _He fake swooned as Mike charged at him with murder in his eyes. Scott snickered and continued to read aloud the entry as Mike chased him upstairs. Suddenly, a punk with a green mohawk and a beautiful goth girl slid through a small window.

"HA!" Duncan screeched. "This party is crashed-" He took a look around. "Aw, Crap! Sierra, you said this was a party! It's just some lame-o newbies playing pat-a-cake!" Just at that moment, the dirt farmer daddy's boy burst downstairs aa Mike limped after him.

"Darn whippersnappers, with their quick little scrawny legs and evil intents-" He glanced at the room and gasped, changing personalities.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STRANGERS IN MY HOUSE?!"

Duncan shrugged. "Must have somethings to do with the fact Sierra considers this an epic party."

B shrugged. "..."


	2. Txt Alert

**Sierra to Cody:** Hi, Cody-Wody!

**Cody: **hi...

**Sierra:** I'm at a party :)

**Cody:** where?

**Sierra:** On 27 Grove Street! So far the ROTI contestants, Duncan, Gwen(ugh) and me are there :)

**Cody: **GWEN? Sweet! Count me in!

**Sierra:** NO! Gwen is with Duncan! And besides, her mere presence is nothing compared to my undying love for you!

**Sierra:** Cody? R U there?

**Sierra:** CODY?

**Sierra:** This is even worse than Zoey and Cameron's character development!

**Sierra:** I MISS YOU CODY! :,(

**Cody to Geoff:** Hey dude!

**Geoff: **'Sup, Cody my man?

**Cody:** Party at 27 Grove St. Now.

**Geoff: **PAR-TAY! CU there!

**Cody: **CU!

**Geoff to Bridgette: **Hey hot stuff ;)

**Bridgette: **Hey cutie XD

**Geoff: **There's a party goin on. Want me 2 pick u up?

**Bridgette: **Sure! whose place?

**Geoff:** I dunno. But Cody said he's gonna be there. Probably a cast reunion or something

**Bridgette: **K! Sounds cool

**Geoff:** Be there in 15

**Bridgette:** Sure

**Bridgette to Courtney:** Hey gurl

**Courtney: **Hey

**Bridgette: **Geoff's taking me 2 a party. wanna tag along?

**Courtney:** Depends. Is _he _gonna be there?

**Bridgette: **Duncan might be, i dunno. it might be a cast reunion or something

**Courtney:** I won't take the slightest risk of meeting that douche again.

**Bridgette:** awww, cmon. it'll be funnnnnnn...

**Courtney: **NO

**Bridgette: **your gonna miss out...

**Courtney:** I SAID NO! I never want to see him or that blue-haired bimbo again. Good Riddance.

**Duncan to Owen:** Hey dude

**Owen: **Hey Duncan

**Duncan:** Im at the world's most craptastic excuse for a party ever.

**Owen: **Are there snacks?

**Duncan: **found some stale corn chips in the cupboard

**Owen: WHAT'S THE ADDRESS**

**Duncan:** 27 Grove Street

**Owen:** HANG ON LITTLE BABIES! DADDY'S COMING!

**Geoff to Entire Contacts List: **PARTAY AT 27 GROVE ST

**Eziekel:** Eh

**Katie: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Noah: **Meh. Nothing to do anyway

**Tyler:** SWEET! See ya there!

**Courtney: **KISS MY ASS

**Alejandro: **Sure amigo ;)

**Heather: **It wouldn't hurt to check up on those losers. And to see Alejandro's beautiful face...

**Heather: **TYPO! I MEANT UGLY! U-G-L-Y!HE CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!

**Geoff to Heather: **uh huh...

**Heather: I MEAN IT! TELL ANYONE AND YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Geoff:** ok... XP

**Heather: **YOU SUN OF A-

**Leshawna: **You bet your life i'll be there, suga! :)

**Beth:** Sure! Good to see everyone again :)

**Heather: **I MEAN IT YOU BASTARD

**Harold: **Sweet! Great chance to show everyone how I've been honing my mad skills!

**Lindsay: **Are you Tyler?

**Justin: **The party simply won't last without my spectacular beauty! I _must_ be there!

**Eva:** BETTER BE SICKER THAN A COW EATING A HAMBURGER.

**Geoff to Eva: **Whoa, good one!

**Eva:** OF COURSE IT IS.

**Geoff:** Why in caps? Chill, man.

**Eva:** I BROKE THE CAPS BUTTON WITHIN THE FIRST HOUR OF GETTING THE PHONE. IS THAT A PROBLEM?

**Geoff: **Nooo...

**Eva: **BETTER NOT BE.

**DJ: **Sure! Me an' bunny will be there soon!

**Lindsay:** I'm confused- I thought Tyler was spelled with an F first, but it says G in your name. Why is that?

**Geoff to Lindsay: **I'm not Tyler. I'm Geoff.

**Lindsay: **Oh...

**Lindsay: **I'm confused...

**Geoff: **Shocker...

**Izzy:** BOOM BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

**Trent:** Sorry, I had to wait until 9 minutes past the hour to respond. I will be there!

**Geoff:** SEE YOU ALL THERE! PARTY ON!


	3. The First Hour (7:30)

Mike was normally a calm person. He was easy to get along with, nice, caring, all that. It was rare to see him angry.

So, it was strange for the other ROTI contestants when he arrived at the door, saw all the old TD campers crowded on his doorstep, and, for the first time in a while, looked_ really _pissed. His eye was twitching, and he had _what-the-hell-are-you-doing _plastered across his forehead.

Before he could unleash all hell on them, just as he was opening his mouth in fact, a large boy plowed him over, crushing him flat. As Mike laid there in shock, Owen careened into the kitchen, and several seconds later, a loud CRUNCH was heard.

"PARTAY!" Geoff screamed, stepping over Mike, whose limbs were stuck out at odd angles. With Bridgette at his side, he walked into the basement, pumping his fist. Soon, everyone followed suit, stepping over (or on) the poor, crippled teen. Zoey fought her way upstream through the large group, and came to her boyfriend's side.

"Oh Mike, are you okay?" she asked, helping him up. With a quick glance toward the stairs, she added, "Why's you invite all these people?"

Oh, was he pissed.

"WOOOOOOO!" Geoff hollered, stepping into the basement. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, causing everyone behind him to crash into the person infront of them. "Where's the party?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "There IS no party," he groaned. "Just some stupid newbies singing nursery rhymes."

Scott glared. "At least I can keep a girlfriend for 5 seconds without cheating on her,"

Duncan smirked as he replied, "You might be able to, but yo mamma sure can't."

Scott scowled. ''Yo mamma so fat, her dark side is yet to be explored!"

"Yo mamma so ugly, no one has seen her face and lived to tell the tale!"

"Yo mamma such a slut, even homeless people know her inside out!"

It escalated into the most epic 'Yo Mamma' battle yet, every insult growing slowly more offensive.

"Yo mamma so wrinkled, she has to screw her hat on!"

"Yo mamma twice the man you are!"

"YO MAMMA SO STUPID, SHE WAS BORN ON INDEPENDENCE DAY AND CAN'T REMEMBER HER BIRTHDAY!"

"I SAW YOU MAMMA KICKIN' A CAN DOWN THE STREET. I ASKED HER WHAT SHE WAS DOING, AND SHE SAID, 'MOVING."

"OH YEAH, WELL, YO MAMMA SO FAT-"

"PLEASE!" DJ yelled, separating the two. "Can't we just get along?"

"Yes," Dawn agreed. "Let us all be friends."

Instead of stopping, Scott strode over to DJ, sneered in his face, and said:

"Yo mamma like a doorknob on a bathroom door- everyone gets a turn!"

Fire ignited in DJ's eyes, and, in fit of pure rage, he grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and hoisted him a good five feet off the ground.

'YOU CALLIN' MY MOMMA A WHORE?" he screamed, his face contorted in ferocious anger. "ARE YOU?"

"I'M SORRY!" Scott screeched, and then, looking DJ dead in the eye, added, "_Not,_"

His sense of victory lasted only a split second, as DJ let out a piercing battle cry and threw Scott across the room, leaving a perfect human-shaped hole in the wall.

Outside, Scott breathed a sigh of relief. _It's all over, _he thought happily. _That lunatic can't hurt you now. _It was then that he felt a slight pressure on his chest. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked and saw a small, light grey bunny with a white ribbon tied carefully around it's neck, sitting on him. He noticed something was off right away- the bunny looked _angry,_ if that was possible. It glared at him coldly, obviously pissed.

"Whadda _you_ want, dryer lint?" he commented cruelly, causing the bunny to narrow it's brown eyes at him. Suddenly, it hopped forward, so it was looking him in the eye. Without warning, it pounced and began to attack his face.

He screamed, trying to pry the creature off his face. "AHHHH! I'M SORRY, I'M SOORRRRRRRYYYY!" The critter continued to shred his head like a paper doll's, grinning evilly the whole time.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Bridgette were comforting a fuming DJ. "You had a right to be angry at Scott," Dawn was saying, placing a hand on his arm. "Your aura states plainly that your mother is a very important part of your life."

Mike, however, was gawking at the huge hole in the wall. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FIX THIS?" He groaned. "I'm not even allowed to have anyone over! My parents are gonna be back from their vacation in three days and- oh..." He hid his face in his hands.

Owen walked over, crumbs all over his face. "Maybe I can help..." He hung a small portrait that barely covered a corner of the gaping hole. After a few seconds, it crashed to the floor, coating the carpet in shattered glass.

Mike moaned. "I'm screwed."

"Hey," Beth began, "Why don't we play spin the bottle?" Most of the girls giggled, while most of the guys shrugged.

"Or," Duncan said, "Seven Minutes in Heaven?" This was met with mixed reactions- mostly negative. He sighed. "You guys are such wimps." Heather whipped out a water bottle from her purse and placed it on the carpet. She spun it, and it whirled around, everyone's eyes riveted on it as it twirled-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and landed on none other than Gwen.

Heather sighed and spun again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and landed on Lindsay.

Heather cursed. "This is getting ridiculous..." She spun yet again...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and landed on Scott, who had staggered in after a vicious beating from Bunny.

"There is no WAY IN EARTH I am kissing a rotten newbie!" she shrieked, her upper lip curled in a sneer. Cody than proceeded to make chicken noises, the rest of the cast joining in happily. Heather groaned and walked reluctantly over to Scott, who covered his crotch nervously. She leaned over and kissed him briefly, causing him to blush- wait, Scott had a HEART that wasn't black as his soul? Weird. It was adorable...

...'til Heather slapped him in the face. He held his face in his hands as everyone proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"Can't someone else _please_ spin the bottle?" he asked wearily. Gwen, taking pity on him, grabbed the bottle and spun it...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alejandro. He walked over to Gwen and kissed her lightly, and, though she would never admit it to anyone, she secretly thought it was hot. Al smirked, however, when he saw Heather glare daggers at Gwen the entire time.

It went on like this, some couples blushing and smiling, like Katie and Justin, or grimancing, such as Jo and Duncan. Jo actually had a crush on Duncan, though she did her best to hide it. She didn't notice Brick stiffen the moment they touched. It went on like this- Trent and Sadie, Zeke and Dakota (Boy, was_ that _awkward), Noah and Dawn- for a while, until a piercing voice rang through the room, causing everyone to freeze-

_"DUNCAN!"_

_**A/N Okay, my main goal this time was to make you laugh. Hard. If I did**__, __**let me know in the reviews! Suggestions? PM me! See ya later, guys! Oh, and thanks to Aha! Jokes for the Yo Mama zingers! You rock! **_


	4. The Second Hour (8:30)

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Mario, Nintendo, or any companies mentioned in this fic. ROCK ON! P.S.- If you don't get the Zombieland reference, WATCH THE MOVIE BEFORE YOU DIE OF UNCOOLNESS.**

In a blur, the C.I.T. burst down the stairs with the speed of some freaky vampire, and grabbed Duncan by the collar. In a fit, she began to scream bloody murder at him.

"WHERE IS IT, YOU DICK?" she screeched, angry as Tallahasse without his Twinkie in Zombieland, "GIVE IT BACK! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!"

"What, Princess? Your ability to not be a bitch for once?"

Courtney ignored this and continued ranting.

"MY P.D.A! I ALWAYS KEEP IT IN MY ROOM, AND IT'S GONE! WHERE IS IT?" She was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Did you check up your prim, uptight ass?"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Courtney shrieked, "I NEED IT TO SUE THE HAIR CURLER COMPANY! IT SPECIFICALLY STATED THE PRODUCT WAS WATERPROOF, BUT IT SHOCKED ME WHEN I WAS IN THE SHOWER!"

"Who curls their hair in the shower?" Heather wondered out loud. "And I'm pretty sure there isn't a waterproof hair curler..."

"Yeah," Zoey chimed in, "it says in big black letters, 'not for use in water'. You must have misread the label."

"WELL, THEN I'LL SUE THEM FOR MAKING LABELS THAT ARE EASY TO MISUNDERSTAND!" Courtney roared, causing Zoey to cringe, "THAT IS, WHEN THIS BASTARD GIVES ME MY PDA!" She poked a finger at Duncan's chest and asked yet again, "WHERE IS MY PDA?"

"I don't know, Princess," he said, causing Courtney's face to flare up upon hearing her old boyfriend's nickname, "I don't even know where you live!"

"LIAR! NO ONE ELSE HAS A REASON TO TAKE IT! UNLESS THAT EMO SLUT TOOK IT!" Courtney wheeled around to face Gwen, who flinched as Courtney began on her. "YOU STUPID BITCH! DO YOU PURPOSELY TRY TO MAKE ME MISERABLE? YOU FLITHY LITTLE-"

"Uh, heh-heh..." Sierra piped up nervously, "I _may_ have borrowed it for a bit..." She held out her hand, Courtney's precious PDA resting in her palm. Courtney immediantly snatched it up.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said happily, clutching the small device as if it were a puppy. "Thank you so much!" She turned to face the others. "Let that be a lesson to you all..." As she began to climb the stairs, Izzy popped up out of nowhere, blocking the way out.

"NO ONE LEAVES THE CHAMBER AFTER ENTERING!" she screamed, sounding like an insane warlock. "ONCE YOU HAVE ENTERED THE DARK SIDE, THERE IS NO ESCAPE! YOU MUST SERVE US FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"OH NO SHE DOESN'T!" Mike hollered, stepping in between the two. "EVERYBODY OUT!" The rest of the group groaned. "Everybody leave now!" Then he stopped. "Wait, where's Izzy?"

A wild cackle sounded then, and everyone turned to see Izzy crawling across the ceiling- don't ask how she managed to pull _that _off. As she scampered above their heads, she chanted, "Spider Pig, Spider Pig, does whatever a spider pig does. Can he spin, a webby-web? No he can't, 'cause he's a spider-"

Suddenly, the section of ceiling she was on collasped, leaving a gaping hole that revealed what appeared to be Mike's bedroom. Mike looked like he was going to die of anger. As he stood there, trembling with rage, Izzy stood up and brushed off the debris.

"Woo-Hoo! That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" It was then she noticed Cameron. "Hey, I remember you!" As she stepped toward him, he slowly backed away. Suddenly, he shrieked and ran for dear life. "I ONLY WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Izzy screamed as she chased him upstairs.

"Well, this took a strange turn," Gwen remarked. Then she noticed Mike. "Dude, are you okay?"

Mike gasped loudly and transformed into Chester. "Darn teenagers, with their insane mental problems and mood swings and what-not. Back in my day, we good folk didn't bother with trying to understand their problems. We left them be, live in their own little worlds. Now, there are parenting classes and television shows and all that. What a waste of time and money! All this could've been avoided with some-"

"Says you..." Scott muttered under his breath.

"You askin' for it?" Chester limped over. "This is how you handle brats..." He then proceeded to weakly slap Scott in the face.

"Um, ow?" Scott gave a confused look.

"You better be begging for mercy!" Chester said, like he was all that. Scott shrugged and punched him in the face, knocking him flat.

"Owwww..." Mike groaned massaging his jaw. He sat up and stared at Scott. After realizing what had just happened, he lunged and grabbed Scott by his ankles. It quickly turned into a scuffle, punches and kicks flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Cody, Harold and Sam were over in the corner, talking about video games. Eventually, it came around to the subject of Mario.

"Wasn't Mario Kart the best?" Sam said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I know! Did you hear about the new Mario Kart 8?" Cody asked.

"Yeah! I'm subscribed to Mario Newsletter!"

"Mario Bros. Unite!" Harold exclaimed, and they high-fived.

"Hey," Sam began, "Why don't we play a round? You know, for old time's sake."

"Sure!" Cody agreed, but then his face fell. "But I didn't bring my game system..."

"Me neither..." Harold sighed. But Sam only smiled.

"Don't worry! I always bring extra Nintendo's." He gave them each a game system.

"Sweet!" All smiling, they began to play.

Suddenly, Cameron burst downstairs and flew through the basement. He jumped epically and landed near Zoey, who he cowered behind as Izzy thundered down the stairs.

"HEREEEEE'S IZZY!" she screamed, clearing the last few steps with a huge leap and landing in the middle of the room. "Where's Cammy?" She then spotted him. "AHA!" She leaped over and crashed into Zoey and Cam, sending them all flying into a table. Mike looked tramatized as they smashed an expensive-looking vase.

Right at that moment, Harold fell to his knees and let out a long, low cry of defeat ("NOOOOOO!") as Sam snickered. "You underestimated the power of the Squid Bomb! A fatal mistake, my friend!"

Gwen observed the scene with amusement. "Some party."

Duncan laughed. "A nerd fest, a maniac battle, a dude with MPD, and a snotty bitch. This is interesting..." He and Gwen laughed as the madness continued.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Cody cheered as he tapped furiously on the Nintendo. Sam was sweating as he played just as hard- he _had_ to preserve his record of winning streaks! It was all he had!

It was about then that Sierra, after an hour or so of searching in vain, finally found Cody. "CODY-KINS!" she screamed, rushing toward him.

"No, No-NOOOOO!" He yelled as Sierra plowed into him, knocking him clear off his feet. Sam laughed as he easily surpassed Cody. "I WIN!"

Cody let out a cry of defeat as Sierra hugged him. Sam smiled to himself. His record was safe.

Mike, who had now wrestled out of Scott's grip, observed the scene with horror.

This time, he was _really _screwed.


	5. The Third Hour (9:30)

**A/N Okay, for the record, I was originally going to take a day off tonight because I was dog-tired and I have NECAP testing tommorrow...**

**Then I read the reviews, and I was inspired. Thank you JockShipper! Oh, and by the way, some of the last chapter was based on a suggestion by Helmet 798. Thx man! And, for Sadie Loves DxC, I might try to include some Duncney...**

**...**

Cameron, who had wrestled away from Izzy, was now cowering behind the couch as he saw a shadow creeping along the wall- he braced himself for the worst...

Izzy popped up and sat in front of him. "Hi!"

"H-Hi," Cameron squeaked, shielding his head with his arms.

"How are you doing?" she asked, like nothing had happened in the last hour.

"Okay...?" he replied, lowering his arms slightly.

"Cool," Izzy said, then stood up and walked away. Cameron was relieved, confused, and terrified at the same time. What the heck?

...

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Cody cried, pointing a threatening finger at Sam. "THAT WAS CLEARLY AN INTERFERENCE!"

Sam gave a smug smirk. "You're on!" Whipping out their systems, they began to play.

...

Mike was now trying to read the directions on a box of spackle. Staci soon noticed and walked over.

"Hey! My Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Wally invented spackle! Before him, people just sat around with gaping holes in their walls and froze to death in winter, so sad. Wait, maybe some of his skills are in my genes! Lemme try!"

Before he could object, she grabbed the box from his hands. She took off the lid and shrugged, throwing the box next to the Scott-shaped hole. It slowly slid down the wall, leaving a trail of spackle as it descended. Halfway down, it suddenly dropped, smashing Mike's foot. As he held his foot and cried out in pain, Staci simply said, "I guess not," and walked away.

...

"Hey! Check out what I got!" Geoff exclaimed, his arms full of two-liter soda bottles. He tossed them on the ground, causing them to roll across the carpet. Jo and Brick both went over to pick a bottle. As they each grabbed one, their eyes locked. After a few seconds of intense silence, they both lifted the bottles to their mouth in unison and began to drink furiously.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" the rest of the group chanted as they chugged as fast as they could. After about a minute, Jo threw her empty bottle on the ground and put her hands up in victory."YEAH!"

Brick groaned, throwing his half-full soda bottle on the ground. Mike looked like he needed a hospital as cherry soda spilled all over the (white) carpet.

Jo laughed, gloating about her victory, as usual. Brick would never admit it, but he secretly loved that smirk. But then, out of nowhere, a cry of defeat sounded as Sam beat Cody in Mario Kart.

"How is it possible that a person can play so well?" Cody complained, as Sam laughed happily. "Are you using a cheating device or something?"

"Nope!" Sam exclaimed proudly. "Just years of practicing!"

"One more round!" Cody yelled, annoyed. "Just one more!"

"It's your furneral," Sam replied, as they locked in virtual battle once more.

Meanwhile, Courtney was sitting on a chair off to the side, scowling. That is, until Duncan walked over.

"Why so glum, Princess?" he asked, in his usual cocky tone as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I'm COURTNEY. And don't say 'glum', you know I hate that word."

"Sure, glum girl," he returned, causing Courtney to glare.

"Why do you purposely go out of your way to make me miserable?" she asked, partly out of annoyance and partly out of curiousity.

"Because you fall for it every time," he said simply, popping a piece of bubble gum in his mouth.

"I thought you didn't care," she said bitterly, turning away, mostly to hide the single tear that ran down her cheek.

"Maybe I do,"he replied, walking away. Courtney couldn't help but ponder his words.

...

Mike sat on the couch, his face in his hands. Zoey walked over and put her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, resting her head on his shoulder.

"These lunatics are destroying my house," he said sadly. "My parents are gonna kill me."

"I'll help you clean up," she offered, hugging him tighter.

"Awww, thanks," he replied gratefully. They both smiled at eachother, sharing a moment, until a voice interrupted their romantic embrace.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Cody cheered, pumping his fist. He continued to celebrate for about thrity more seconds until he saw Sam.

"Uh, dude, are you okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of Sam's face, which sported a blank expression. "Saaa-aaam?" He remained motionless.

...

Noah sat in the corner, reading a book- how unexpected. Well, that is, until Lightning walked over.

"How can you read that sha-trash? Working out is so much better!" he commented, flexing his muscles.

"Because I have an intellegence level higher than a flea's," he replied, not looking up.

"But I could beat you at anything non-school-y," he said, straightening up.

"Like what? 'World's Smallest Brain'?" The cynic snickered at his little joke, still reading.

"Like," Lightning thought for a moment. "A staring contest."

Noah laughed. "I'm undefeated at that. I'm a champion back home."

"Not until you met Sha-Lightning!" he returned, striking a pose.

"I was begin sarcastic..." Noah said, his voice trailing off.

"You're just Sha-scared of the Lightning!" Lightning said cockily.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

They leaned in and began the ancient art of stupidity-

_Staring. _

_..._

**Hope you liked it! At first, I wanted a Gwuncan fic, but then I did Duncney and liked it better. I like both couples equally, I guess. READ ON! I'll try to update tommorow!**


	6. The Fourth Hour (10:30)

"Something is _seriously_ wrong," Cody remarked, nudging Sam yet again. He drooled a bit. This had been going on for twenty minutes now.

"Hi, Sammy!" Dakota exclaimed cheerfully, walking (or more, strutting,) up to Sam. She waited for a response, but Sam just continued to blankly stare at nothing. "Are you okay?"

"He's been like this ever since I beat him at Mario Kart." Cody informed her.

Dakota's eyes went wide. "You DID?!"

"Yeah!" Cody bragged, "It's all in the wrist, you see-"

She stared. First at Cody, then Sam. Then Cody again. Finally, she stated, "YOU BROKE SAM!"

"How do you break someone...?"

Dakota ignored him as she leaned over to inspect Sam. Then, randomly, she slapped Sam in the face. His head lolled to one side, and he sort of moaned. "SEE? He's broken!"

"I feel so... empty..." Sam said in a spacy tone.

"This is bad..." Dakota muttered, putting her forehead in her hands.

...

Noah and Lightning stared.

...

Mike and Zoey had finished scrubbing the soda out of the carpet. Hey, it was a start.

Well, until Geoff and DJ had a toast and orange soda sloshed onto the floor.

Mike facepalmed. The universe hated him.

...

Trent strummed his guitar gently, piecing together notes to make a smooth rhythim that was beautiful to listen to. Out of nowhere, Izzy barreled through the room and collided with Trent, pinning him to the floor. In slow motion, his guitar flew through the air and, with a loud SMASH, broke into many splintered pieces.

"IZZY, WHAT THE HELL?" Trent, yelled, scooping up the bits of broken wood and strings, which turned to dust instantly. "THIS IS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!"

"So? Just get another one." Izzy returned, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"THERE ISN'T A MUSIC STORE FOR OVER 250 MILES!" Trent groaned.

"You could try the pawn shop," A mystic voice replied, and the two turned to see Dawn perched on a chair. "I am getting good vibes. The pawn shop is your destiny,"

"Uh..." Trent said, his voice trailing off. Then he perked up. "Why not? It's worth a shot."

The trio started up the stairs, their mission the only thing on their minds.

...

Sweat trickled into Noah's eye, bringing him dangerously close to blinking, but he managed to keep his flawless stare.

...

"YOU MESSED WIT DA WRONG WOMAN, I TELL YA!" Dakota roared, poking Cody in the chest with a long fingernail. "YOU BROKE DAT GAMER HOTTIE, AND YOU GONNA PAY, YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING LITTLE-"

"YOU MESSIN' WIT MY MAN?" Sierra yelled, drawing herself up to her full 6 '4 height.

"YOU BET I AM! THAT LITTLE DICK DESERVES IT"

"RAHHH!" Sierra screeched, tackling Dakota. Cody watched in horror as fists started flying.

...

"Guys!"" Cameron shrieked, running over to Zoey and Mike.

"What's wrong, Cam?" Zoey asked, concerned.

"I realized something really scary!" Putting on a dramatic voice, he said, "We're in a fanfiction!"

Mike looked at the reader, effectively breaking the fourth wall, his eyes slowly going wide. "Okay, that is just creepy!"

"GET ON WITH THE FIC!" The author roared, causing them all to cringe.

...

Alejandro winked at Heather, who turned to hide her blush.

...

Zeke scratched his ear with his right foot while Katie and Sadie watched.

"Awwwwwwww! Sadie, isn't he adorable? He's like a little puppy!"

"I know, so totally adorable." They continued to gush over him until Anne Maria walked by, spraying her hair. Like a bullet, Zeke shot after her.

...

Mike and Zoey laughed as they walked into the kitchen, but their faces quickly turned to horror as they took in the scene.

Owen sat on the counter, dark chocolate frosting smeared all over his face. Crumbs were spread all over the surface of the counter, and an empty platter sat on top of the crumbs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mike screamed, "THAT TOOK MY MOM WEEKS TO PERFECT! IT HAS ALL NATURAL INGREDIENTS! IT TOOK FOREVER TO GATHER EVERYTHING TO MAKE IT!"

Owen flinched. "Geez, if you wanted some, you could've asked." He walked away, leaving Mike to pull at his hair in frustration.

...

Lightning stared. So did Noah.

...

"WOAH!" Gwen tried to pull apart Dakota and Sierra, but was dragged into the brawl. Bridgette met the same fate when a stray foot snagged her hoodie and pulled her in.

...

_Ding-dong._

Mike cursed under his breath as he walked to the door. He looked down at the door mat and saw something unexepected.

A coconut with eyes drawn on with markers and fake hair stared back at him.

**A/N BTW, Dakota is unmutated. Super sorry for not updating yesterday- I was too tired. PEACE OUT!**


	7. The Fifth Hour (11:30)

**A/N Okay, because I am a heartless, selfish bitch, I haven't been updating. But, for you guys, I will :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanna make this one special for some reason. Consider it a make-up chapter. Read and weep! (or, perferably, review) :P**

**...**

"Okay, who put this here?!" Mike yelled out into his empty front yard, "I haven't got time for people to leave random face-fruit on my doorstep!"

Mr. Coconut responded by rolling across the kitchen. The teen watched in shock and horror as the brown sphere bumped open the basement door and plummeted down the stairs.

...

"MR. COCONUT! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" Owen exclaimed, scooping up the fruit and hugging it. "We gotta catch up! How've ya been?"

Mr. Coconut tumbled out of Owen's chubby arms and managed to bounce onto a chair. Everyone stared in bewilderment as he rocked to the beat of the radio Duncan found in the closet.

...

Trent, Dawn and Izzy walked into Robby's Rummage Pawn Shop, pushing open the swinging glass doors with new purpose. The group walked up to the finely polished counter, behind which stood a man with shaggy black hair and an unentusiastic look.

"Hey, do you have any guitars?" Trent asked.

The man thought for a moment. "Sorry, I don't think so,"

"Oh," Trent sighed disappointedly and turned to walk out of the shop.

"Wait a sec," the man said suddenly, causing him to turn around, "Lemme check."

He went to the back of the shop, and returned a minute later with a guitar. It was exactly like his old one, down to the last detail.

"Awesome! This is perfect!" Trent eagerly picked up the instrument and examined it- it was practically brand new! "How much do you want?"

"$5000."

"$250"

"$4500. No lower.".

"But that's ridiculous!" Trent protested, "I only have $300!"

"Too bad. Take it or leave it."

"But where am I going to get that much money at this hour?" Trent groaned. It was hopeless.

Suddenly, Dawn's eyes lit up. "I have an idea! Come with me!"

Dawn walked excitedly out of the shop, a new spring in her step. Trent shrugged and followed.

Neither of them noticed they had left Izzy behind.

...

"Woah! Sweet!" Harold dragged out an old karaoke machine out from under the sofa. He turned it over carefully, like it was a treasue of sorts. "It was only made last year! All these songs are the best from the past decade!"

"Whatcha find, Stringy?" Jo taunted, "A magic nerd box?" She looked over his shoulder. "A karaoke machine? LAME!"

"It's not lame! Karaoke is an art! Not like _you'd _know." He held up a small cord. "I think you plug it in the television." He strode over to the flat-screen and inserted the wire. It fitted perfectly.

"Cool!" Zoey walked up as the television screen burst into life, displaying the name 'Ultimate Karaoke of the 21st Century.'

"Not like you can sing," Heather sneered, rolling her eyes.

"I think I could try,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"NO! Well, if you want it to be, I guess-"

"You're on! Harold, hit shuffle!" Harold obey, and the song "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavinge appeared.

"I don't even know this person!" Zoey shrieked in fear as the music began to play.

"Loser," Heather scoffed. Something changed inside Zoey, and she turned to the screen again, a fresh look of determination in her eyes. She sang a bit off tune at first, but soon began to get the hang of the beat.

**Are you aware of what you make me feel?**

**Baby,**

**Right now I feel invisible to you**

**Like I'm not real**

...

Anne Maria screamed as Eziekel plowed into her, knocking her clean off her feet. She flailed, trying to get the lovesick homeschool off her.

"Ah, ah, AHHHHH! GET OFF MEI HAIR!" She thrashed, trying to pry him off. In his excitement, he knocked her hairspray of her death grip and sent it flying, where it smashed into bits as it hit the wall, leaving a good-sized dent.

Big mistake.

Flame sprang up in her eyes, and she grabbed poor Zeke by the neck and held him up. Without hesitating, she began to punch him, his head bobbing back and forth at an extremely high frequency.

"YOU MESSED WIT DA WRONG GURL!" she cried, "YOU GONNA PAY!"

...

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY CODY-BEAR BUT ME!" Sierra yelled, yanking Dakota's hair.

"OH, IT'S ON!"

"Can we be reasonable?" Cameron pleaded, but just ended up meeting the same fate as Gwen and Bridgette, who both kept trying to escape, but just got dragged back in every time.

...

Noah and Lightning were looking pretty damn bloodshot, but neither was going to back down now.

...

Zoey finished, and looked to Heather, a smile on her face. "Your turn!"

Heather rolled her eyes for the millionth time and took the microphone.

Her song? Alejandro, by Lady Gaga.

"I'm not singing this," Heather said in an annoyed tone as Alejandro smirked at her.

"It's okay if you can't do it," Zoey said in a mocking tone- while usually nice, Heather really set her over the edge for some reason.

Heather glared and began to sing.

...

Mr. Coconut nodded suggestively as Courtney walked by.

"Creep..."

...

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Trent asked nervously as Dawn put the finishing touches on the stand they had made.

"I have a good feeling..." she murmured, draping a banner over the top.

...

"Are you Tyler?" Lindsay asked the goldfish suspiciously, who took no notice.

...

"PLEASE, PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" The man screamed, as Izzy continued to destroy the shop. He cringed as she set fire to a chest of drawers, and she cackled wildly as she pushed over a bookcase full of Shakespeare works.

...

Eva threw her dumbells at the television, causing a spider web cracked to spread over the surface. The music silenced instantly. Some people groaned and complained, while others gave sighs of relief.

...

Mike stared, horrified, at the mess his basement was in. This sucked, all right.

...

Justin randomly whipped off his shirt, making everyone within a ten-foot radius faint instantly.

...

Sam continued to stare into space, unaware of Dakota's shrieks and Cameron's cries for help.

...

**Hope you liked it :P**


	8. The Sixth Hour (12:30)

"HEYO!" Trent stepped into the basement, "Look what we got!" He began tossing snacks to everyone: chips, candy bars, the like.

"Woah! Where did you get this stuff?" Harold asked, biting into a Hershey bar.

"Well..."

**~Flashback~**

_"I HAVE TO WIN!" The man threw yet another $5 bill on the table._

_"Okay..." Dawn took the money and closed her eyes, deep in thought. "Right now you are thinking of a gorilla, purple to be exact."_

_"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" The man cried, throwing his hands up in rage._

_"I have spent much time honing my mind-reading skills," Dawn replied._

_"NOT THIS TIME!" He placed another bill on the table._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"I know a guy," Trent said, tossing a few chips in his mouth. "Check this out!" He pulled out a brand new guitar from its case and began to strum happily. "I actually got it from this new music store we found. It was way cheaper than at the pawn shop."

"But Trent," Dawn said, " We shouldn't have gotten it from there. The pawn shop was meant to give us that guitar. I have a bad feeling-"

"Wait," Owen asked, puzzled. "Where's Izzy?"

Both Trent and Dawn froze. Then, at the exact same moment, they both bolted from the room.

...

"HOW THE HELL DID WE FORGET IZZY?"

...

Mike walked over to Lightning and Noah and clapped his hands between their faces, causing both to blink in unison.

"SHA-WHAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"YOU BLINKED FIRST-"

"NO, YOU DID!"

Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed Noah by the back of the shirt. He also grabbed Cameron from the fight, dragged Sam from his fixed spot on the couch, took Zoey by the arm, and brought them all upstairs.

...

"Okay, you're probably wondering why I brought you here."

"HELL YEAH!" Noah yelled, pissed.

Mike continued. "I picked all the most capable people I know."

"You consider this capable?" Noah pointed at Sam, who was hugging his knees, rocking slowly.

"He'll redeem himself."

"Seriously?"

"Look, I need you guys to help me stop this party. It's gotten too out-of-control. Are you in?"

"Sure!"

"NO WAY!"

"Totally!"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Then let's do this!"

"YEAH!"  
"NO!"  
...

"What's up, man?" Geoff walked over to Brick.

""What? Oh, n-nothing." He looked down, but it was obvious he'd been staring at Jo.

Geoff smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Brick exclaimed, going red.

Geoff laughed. "Sure..."

"Okay, maybe I do."

"I knew it."

"But what should I do?"

"Look," Geoff put a hand on Brick's shoulder. "See, you make _her _want _you._"

"Well, how am I suppose to do that?"

"Flirt with her."

"Are you sure?" Brick asked skeptically.

"You're talking to a member of one of the longest TD relationships."

...

"Hey Jo,"

"Hey, Wets-a-lot."

"Your hair is, um, flat?" Brick tried nerviously.

"Okay..." Jo replied, confused.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Brick ran away awkwardly. In the background, Geoff slapped himself on the forehead.

"What the hell..." Jo muttered, puzzled.

Duncan walked by. "Hey."

"Oh, h-hi, Duncan," Jo said, blushing.

Brick glared. "I'm such an idiot..."

...

'HEY EVERYONE!" Cameron screamed from the top of the stairs. "WHO WANTS SOME PLUNKAROOS?"

Everyone stared in surprise. Then they started laughing.

"Plunkaroos? You mean lke when we were four?"

"What a loser!"

"That's just sad."

Mike grabbed Cameron and pulled him back into the kitched, their meeting place.

"That obviously didn't work."

"You think?" Noah sneered, lokking up from his book. "Some century-old snack food won't make people stop partying. What you need is something up-to-date."

...

"You mean, Tina Summers?"

""No, Cameron. You need to get out more."

...

The music ceased and the lights flickered out.

"SHIT! POWER OUTAGE!"

Groans rose up from the room.

Mike snickered. Oh, how amazing power strips were...

"Oh, the power strip's on/off button must have been bumped." Cody walked over to the strip and flicked a switch. Mike's eye twitched as the partying resumed.

...

**Chris:** Hey Chef

**Chef:** IM TRYING TO SLEEP! WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**Chris:** im bored

**Chef**: I DONT CARE

**Chris:** lets bug the kids. geoff tweeted they were at a party

(pause)

**Chef:** go on

**Chris:** whole cast is there.

**Chef: **interesting

**Chris:** Exactly.


End file.
